To visit his grandmother, Michael takes a scooter 15.46 kilometers and a horse 2.5 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 40.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Michael's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Michael travels 17.96 kilometers in total.